Ultimo adios
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Una muerte le causa mucho dolor a Sasuke, pero alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarle con ese dolor


Ohayo, bueno, espero que les guste este fic o-V lo hice para un trabajo en la escuela y por eso es corto, ademas de que es de una pareja unica xD ojala les guste aun asi, me dejan review en el botoncito de GO abajo, sayonara.

* * *

-Ya no…soporto mas…- exclamo antes de caer al piso, humedeciéndose por la lluvia ya comenzada momentos antes.

Correr desesperado por vario tiempo a través de la gran ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio no le había hecho ningún bien al joven que se encontraba recostado en el suelo jadeando por el cansancio.  
Su cabello negro azulado se encontraba extendido por el suelo, mientras su pantalón y abrigo negro le causaban un peso extra por la humedad. Trato de levantarse colocando ambas manos frente a el, con las piernas flexionadas, terminando de rodillas. Giro la mirada hacia los lados con desesperación, al parecer buscando algo…en un intento fallido. En cuanto logro mantenerse de pie, comenzó a caminar a paso lento observando lapida por lapida, las cuales ya estaban viejas y gastadas, con desesperación y tristeza reflejada en sus bellos orbes negros.

-No…como fuiste capar de hacerme esto…no te perdonare, jamás lo haré… -pensaba lleno de frustración al tiempo en que se adentraba mas en aquel lúgubre lugar, en que solo había piedras talladas dedicadas a los difuntos, las cuales en algunos casos llevaban enfrente una insignificante flor marchita.

Después de caminar tanto, encontró una lapida con el nombre de su clan grabado al final. Esa persona a quien tanto quería y le fue arrebata era su familia. Algo imperdonable.  
Se arrodillo frente a la lapida y comenzó a quitar la suciedad y musgo que tenia encima hasta poder ver el nombre completo de aquella persona, error. No era a quien tanto buscaba y anhelaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos los cuales se mantenían cerrados, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas no cesaban. Grito desesperado, lleno de tristeza, rencor y furia, llamando la atención de un presente recién llegado.

-Aquí esta lo que buscas –menciono una voz detrás de el, proveniente de un joven pelirrojo que vestía un abrigo de igual color y pantalones azul oscuro, quien señalaba una lapida frente suyo con su diestra, mientras que con la siniestra sostenía un paraguas negro que evitaba que se humedeciera por el agua.

El joven se acerco a aquella piedra, sin expresar emoción alguna, con los ojos vacíos. Observo el nombre, girando su mirada lentamente, dándose cuenta de que pertenecía a quien tanto amaba y a quien le abandono.

-Estoy seguro de que el también te amaba…Sasuke, el de seguro no quiere que estés así –menciono colocando su mano libre en el hombro de susodicho, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

-Entones… ¿Por qué me dejo? –menciono, cerrando sus ojos, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, a manera de ocultar el sufrimiento que sentía.

-El no te dejo, así es la vida¿crees que el quiso morir? –volvió a hablar, esta vez con molestia en su voz.

-Pero… ¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué el¿Por qué me siento tan solo?... –hablo, esta vez girándose para verle fijamente, sorprendiendo a este un poco

-El esta contigo y no morirá hasta que te olvides de el –contesto, mientras observaba como las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del molesto joven

-Yo nunca podré olvidarlo…pero aun me siento muy solo –exclamo bajando la mirada, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, sin poder cesar de llorar

-Entonces…déjame ayudarte –contesto abrazándole como le era posible con su brazo derecho, mientras protegía a ambos con el paraguas de su siniestra

-Sasori…perdóname, aun no puedo… -exclamo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose abrazar calidamente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, aun con algo de tristeza, parando de llorar

-Entiendo, esperare hasta que por fin puedas… -dicho esto, deposito un beso en su mejilla y lo guió fuera del lúgubre cementerio, pasando su diestra por sus hombros al tiempo que la lluvia aumentaba levemente, aun sin soltar el paraguas.

Esperar no era su mayor cualidad, pero por el joven Uchiha estaba dispuesto a esperar una eternidad. Solo esperando a que el lograra volver a amar, esperando a que su corazón sanara…y esperando a que el fuera quien le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas.


End file.
